The Outback
by Candymation
Summary: Four friends left together on that sunday, and four friends returned to Sydney a week later. But a whole lot can happen in the spawn of a week in the middle of nowhere, especially when one of those friends meets a certain blue haired girl...


**Hello! A little Oneshot i had to write for school. And loving Steven Universe as much as i do, of course i had to include some. Also the Ruby in this story is not our Ruby, just the name's the same.**

* * *

It was the first weekend of summer and the Christmas holidays, and we were excited. Four good friends on their first road trip into the outback! No parents for a week! It was just my best friend Donovan (the star rugby player), Dani (his nice but princess-like girlfriend), Ruby (my girlfriend and the school's cleverest girl) and me, Angelo. I've always been quite the worry wart, and I wasn't sure this road trip was the best idea. Two guys and two girls - was this going to work in the _outback_? But it was summer, school was over, so i didn't care. I should have. Four friends left together on that sunday, and four friends returned to Sydney a week later. But not the _same_ four people...

* * *

It was a peaceful day, the sky was almost completely clear, the sun burned hot and red sand was the only thing the four friends could see as they drove through the outback, further and further away from all kind of civilisation.

Donovan was the one driving the van, keeping it steady on the road.

They could't afford a camper so they had to accept the old van of Angelo's Dad, which had been fixed up a bit before their trip.

"Did you refill the oil? Checked the engine? You know, my sister should have checked it. She knows more about this than you and-''

"And if you don't stop talking, I will just leave you out there!" Donovan interrupted Ruby roughly but that didn't stopped her from talking.

"You can't just 'leave me out there'! We live in a democracy and you have to-"

"Ruby! We're in the fucking outback! Different rules apply here!"

_'We're not even four hours out here and they already started fighting. Well, as long as Donovan keeps his eyes on the road, we should be fine.'_ ,Angelo thought right before he stopped for a moment.

'_Something is missing, or rather someone. Someone who's always complaining about everything and always needs everyone's undivided attention.'_

He looked to his left, where Dani sat, sleeping and slightly snoring.

Her shoulder-long blond hair was a mess, falling around her face in wild strands.

She would probably freak out after seeing it, screaming hysterically and begging Donovan to go to the nearest hair salon with her. But Angelo didn't want to think of this right now.

He gazed to his friends, hopping they finally ended their little argument, only to be proven wrong.

But then something much more interesting caught his eyes. Something he couldn't see anymore: the road! It was gone!

They were supposed to follow a road to a house which belonged to Ruby's grandmother.

Panic grew inside of him and he tried to get Donovan's attention.

"Uhm...Donovan?" But Angelo was ignored and Donovan just continued to argue with Ruby.

"Donovan. Can you please listen for a moment?"

But Angelo was still ignored.  
"Donovan!" ,he suddenly yelled.  
"What?!" ,Donovan yelled back, not concentrating where he was driving.

"Look out!" ,Ruby screamed, pointing at a tree right in front of the car  
Donovan hit the break, trying to stop the van, but it crashed into the tree.

The good thing was: nobody was hurt.  
The bad thing: the car was probably damaged.

"Oh great! Now you busted the car!"

Ruby didn't try to hide it: she was furious. On the contrary to Dani who just woke up and had no idea what was going on.

"It's not my fault!" ,Donovan tried to defend himself, but it was no use.

"Then whose fault is it? The fault in our stars, or what?"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

Ruby angrily opened the passenger door and stomped outside, not bothering to close it again.

"Wait!" ,Dani exclaimed, finally realising what was going on.

"You crashed the car? Donovan, how could you do such a thing? Now we will all starve to death."

"Dani, we won't starve to death. We have enough food supplies for at least a week." And it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Even after five days, Ruby was still mad at Donovan for crashing the van.

Angelo tried to convince her to forgive him, saying he was the one distracting Donovan from driving but after that, Ruby was also mad at Angelo.

The only thing Dani was worried about were her dear Instagram followers. She just had to let them know what happened and that she was okay but she has neither wifi nor a signal.

It also wasn't helpful that Ruby behaved strange. She would just leave in the middle of the night to god knows where.

But this time Angelo, Dani, and Donovan decided to follow her.

* * *

The cold night air made Ruby shiver but she continued walking with quick steps. Just a few minutes more and she would arrive at her destination: A small lake which she had found a few days ago but it wasn't a normal lake.

Someone communicated with her trough it.

And everytime she looked into the water, she wouldn't see her own reflection but a young girl, looking not older than 16, with blue hair and blue skin, always wearing a long black skirt and a holter top tied with a ribbon.

Ruby sprinted the last few metres before she finally arrived, not knowing her friends had followed her the whole time.

"Hey Lapis! I'm here!", Ruby called out. She sat down infront of the lake, being careful not to get her clothes wet. Almost immediately Lapis appeared in the reflection of the water.

"Hey Ruby! Glad you could make it." Lapis was happy. She hadn't had company for such a long time.

"You remember how you told me about this Fusion thing? Can you please explain it again? I didn't quite understood it."

It wad embarassing to Ruby to ask such a stupid question. She wasn't the one not to understand something but this wasn't like math or chemistry, it wasn't logical, it was... more like magic.

"Of course, silly. When we fuse, we would become one being for some time. As long as we want and when we unfuse, i would be free."

"Why are you trapped in the first place?", Ruby asked, being a little distrustful. There has to be a reason she was trapped.

Lapis sighed.

"Well i... i always was different from other people. With the way i look anf the powers i have and... they were afraid of me. So they trapped me in a mirror."

Lapis stopped, recollecting herself before she continued.

"I don't know how they did it and... soon i found out i could escape my prison, that i could appear on the surface of all kind of liquids, but i can only change my location when these liquids are near by."

Ruby felt sympathy for the other girl. Being trapped just like this by a horde of stupid humans just isn't fair.  
Lapis probably hated humanity by now. But so does Ruby. They are always so irrational, there is no thought behind their actions.

"I will do it. I... will fuse with you."

For one time, Ruby didn't follow her brain but her heart. It was the right think to do, and she had thought about it long enough.

"R-really? You would do that for me? Even if you barely know me?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well then. All you have to do is to touch the water."  
Ruby did as she was told. First hesitating a bit, then finally touching it.

She was envelopted in light and her appearance began to change.

Her hair, from a light brown to a dark blue. Her clothes, combining her's and Lapis' to a bodysuit with a blue upper half with a white star in the middle and a black lower part.

Her friend couldn't believe what they were seeing. They couldn't believe this was happening!

And then something changed inside Ruby.

The only thing she felt was anger.

Anger for the people who trapped Lapis, anger for humanity who did nothing but annoy her, anger for Donovan wo practically stranded them in the outback.

Her vision was clouded with red, hot, hatred.

Something inside her _snapped_.

Suddenly the water of the lake dashed into the air, forming a giant bubble.

Ruby felt power, she felt strange.

Ruby felt every amount of anger, rage and hatred which had been bottled up in her for so long, every amount Lapis held back all this years.

She would make them regret their actions.

_She would make them pay._


End file.
